


Garnet eats a Pickle

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

Garnet ate a pickle, and then realized jumping head-first into battle against Jasper on the beach was incredibly stupid of her, and it would have led to the shattering of all the Crystal Gems if the Homeworld Gems weren't stupid enough to put them in destabilization prisons Steven was miraculously immune to. That one stupid move would have ended Rose's rebellion right there and led to the Cluster's formation if not for pure dumb luck. She was a failure as a leader, and as a Crystal Gem.

"I'm stupid." Garnet realized sadly.


End file.
